Locations in Tom Clancy's Endwar
The locations in Tom Clancy's EndWar are all the locations in Tom Clancy's EndWar where the player can play a conquest, assault, raid or siege. There are a total of 39 territories (battlefields), and at the beginning of the war, each faction (USA, European Federation and Russia) starts with 13 territories (each territory holding a cluster of uplinks vital to the missile shield). Even though the United Kingdom and Ireland are neutral in the global conflict, they have decided to let the EF occupy uplink sites built in their countries prior to the European Federation's founding in 2018. As Russia and the newly founded European Federation rise, smaller nations fall, which is apparently why Russia seems to control such countries as Albania, Bulgaria, Greece and other parts of Eastern Europe. It is also probable that the war starts at a point where Russia has already attacked and taken such territories as Scandinavia (except for Denmark), Latvia, and others. As for the USA, they appear not to have any uplink clusters on the western portion of their country nor the Russians in the east. Many of the battlefields in the game are unique, but many have the same design as others, with the only differences being weather, time of day, etc. Locations in the United States of America Chattanooga, Tennessee Chattanooga, Tennessee is in real life the fourth largest city in Tennessee and is located in the southern part of the state. It is located near Chattanooga Valley, which is in Georgia. In the game, the battlefield is covered in snow, which Chattanooga can be during winter. It is also has the same map design as Brenner Pass and Rondane. Fort Campbell, Kentucky Fort Campbell, Kentucky is (both in real life and in the game) the home to the 101st Airborne Division, which in the game is apparently the "first and greatest fighting division of the JSF". In the game, controlling this battlefield gives access to force recon ground support. The map design for this battlefield is unique. Grissom Air Base, Indiana Grissom Air Base, located in Indiana, is described in the game as "a vital link in America's defensive armor". It also "houses the majority of current reserve air forces of the US". In the game, controlling this battlefield gives access to air support. The map design for this battlefield is unique. JFK Space Center, Florida The JFK Space Center, Florida is in real life the NASA space vehicle launch facility. In the game, it is the primary construction and launch site for the US Freedom fleet, the next generation of US space dominance military shuttles. The map design for this battlefield is unique. Maxwell Air Base, Alabama Maxwell Air Base, Alabama, is in the game the headquarters of the JSF's Air University and the Military Education and Training Center. It is also where all JSF air personnel train. Controlling this battlefield in the game gives access to air support. The map design for this battlefield is unique. Okefenokee, Florida and/or Georgia Okefenokee Swamp, which is in real life located in Georgia with a small portion extending into Florida (although it is not specified exactly where in the game), is a shallow, 438,000 acre (1,770 km²), peat-filled wetland that is largely protected by the Okefenokee National Wildlife Refuge and Okefenokee Wilderness. This battlefield has the same map design as Mahilyow and Wilstermarsch. Pascagoula, Mississippi Pascagoula, Mississippi, is a small but major industrial city situated on the Gulf Coast. In the game, the refinery in Pascagoula became the largest US fuels refinery in 2016. It processes well over 900,000 barrels per day. There is "no more vital refinery to US energy dependence". This battlefield has the same map design as Rozenburg. Pamlico, North Carolina Pamlico, North Carolina is a county with a population of over 13,000. Not much information is given in the game about this battlefield. It has the same map design as Arrabida, Istra, Kurzeme and Macgillycuddy. Shenandoah Valley, Virginia Shenandoah Valley, is a valley in Virginia. Even though the name of the battlefield is "Shenandoah Valley", it is described in the game as Shenandoah National Park ("The US missile shield cluster within the Shenandoah national park provides protection from the Atlantic to Middlesboro, Kentucky and from West Virginia's northern border to Virginia's southern border"). This battlefield has the same map design as Carpathia, Glen Albyn and Thessaly. Springfield, Ohio Springfield, Ohio, is a city in Clark County. Not much information is given about this battlefield, other than the fact that it is in Ohio. It has the same map design as Bedford Level and Scania. Three Mile Island, Pennsylvania Three Mile Island, Pennsylvania is best known for its nuclear power plant and the incident related to it. This is the description given to the battlefield in the game: "Three Mile Island Nuclear Station, the site of the worst US nuclear accident, was refit in 2014 with the world's most advanced 4th generation reactor. Power for the entire northeast US is generated here." This battlefield has a unique map design. USS Reagan Seabase, New York This battlefield, located close to New York City in the state of New York, consists of the New York Naval Shipyards and the USS Reagan itself, which apparently is the world's largest military seaborne operations and staging ship and due to enter service in 2022. Whether the original USS Reagan had been sunk, decommissioned or had anything else happen to it is not specified. This battlefield has an original design, and controlling it gives access to air support. Washington, D.C. Washington, D.C. is still the capital of the USA in 2020 (when World War III starts). In the game, all civilian and military authority for the US resides within or nearby this city and it is vitally important to the US war effort. It has a unique map design. Locations in the European Federation, United Kingdom and Ireland Arrabida, Portugal The Arrábida National Park in Portugal is located on the northern slope of the Sado River and provides ensive uplink cluster in Arrabida, Portugal provides the primary aerospace defenses for the entire Iberian Peninsula. It has the same map design as Istra, Kurzeme, Macgillycuddy and Pamlico. Bedford Level, United Kingdom The Bedford Level, in the United Kingdom, is another name for The Great Level of the Fens, a level or district of the Fens (a geographical region in Eastern England where each level or district is organized for drainage purposes). In the game, "primary aerospace defense systems for England are coordinated through the uplink cluster in this region. It provides security from the middle of the English Channel well into Scotland." This battlefield has the same map design as Scania and Springfield. Brenner Pass, Austria Brenner Pass, Austria, is a mountain pass through the Alps along the border between Italy and Austria. In the game, this mountain pass between Austria and Italy is a key strategic pass. It is the highest positioning point of the European Federation's missile defense uplinks. This battlefield has the same map design as Chattanooga and Rondane. Copenhagen, Denmark Copenhagen, the capital and largest city of Denmark, is located on the islands on Zealand and Amager. In the game, Copenhagen is the home of European Federation's northern fleets. From this naval base the Federation is able to project all necessary force to defend the vital North Sea and Baltic Sea pipelines. It also is the setting for much of the action for the Prelude to War. This battlefield has an original map design and, when controlled, grants access to force recon ground support. Glen Albyn, United Kingdom Glen Albyn, another name for Great Glen, is a series of glens in Scotland, in the United Kingdom. This battlefield has the same map design as Carpathia, Shenandoah Valley and Thessaly. La Mancha, Spain La Mancha, located in central Spain, is an arid, fertile, elevated plateau. In the game, it houses one of the largest wind power plants in the European Federation. This battlefield's map design is unique. Le CEITO, France Le CEITO (French for "The CEITO") is a fictional army base in southern France. EndWar gives it the following description: "Located on an elevated limestone plateau in southern France, CEITO is the largest infantry and armor training camp in the European Federation." It has a unique map design, and controlling it gives access to force recon ground support. One notable feature of this area is the Millau Viaduct which is located just off the map to the west but is clearly visible from all over the battlefield. Macgillycuddy, Ireland Macgillycuddy's Reeks, located in County Kerry, Ireland, is a mountain range streching slightly over 19 km (12 miles) that includes the highest mountain in Ireland. This battlefield has the same map design as Arrabida, Istra, Kurzeme and Pamlico. Matera, Italy Matera, Italy, is a town and province in the region of Basilicata. This is the description given by the game: "In 2016, the Italian Space Research station in Matera was completely rebuilt to be the primary construction, launch and recovery site for the European Federation Space Authority." It has a unique map design. Paris, France Paris, the capital and largest city of France and situated on the river Seine, in northern France, is in the game the capital of the European Federation and the hub of all war powers authority within the European Federation. This battlefield has a unique map design. Ramstein Air Base, Germany Ramstein Air Base, in Germany, is a United States Air Force base that serves as headquarters for the United States Air Forces in Europe and is also a North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) installation. According to the game's storyline, Ramstein Air Base would have continued to be a NATO base until that alliance collapsed, and would afterwards serve as home of the Enforcer Corps air command. Controlling this battlefield gives access to air support, and it has a unique map design. Rozenburg, Netherlands Rozenburg, located in the province of South Holland, in The Netherlands, is an oil refinery which processes 100% of the European Federation's imported oil. It has the same map design as Pascagoula, which itself is also an oil refinery in the US. Wilstermarsch, Germany Wilstermarsch, located in Germany, is an ''Amt'' in the district of Steinburg and is the lowest point in Germany, 3.5 meters below sea level. This battlefield has the same map design as Mahilyow and Okefenokee. In the game, its is described as "uniquely known as the lowest positioning point for the European Federation's missile defense uplinks. These uplinks provide an important aerospace security node for the Federation." Locations in the Russian Federation and under Russian control Carpathia The Carpathian Mountains or Carpathians are a range of mountains that go through parts of Central and Eastern Europe (Czech Republic, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Ukraine, Romania and Serbia), although it is not specified in the game in which part of this mountain range the battlefield is exactly located. It has the same map design as Glen Albyn, Shenandoah Valley and Thessaly. Dukovany, Czech Republic Dukovany is a village located in the Vysočina Region, in Czech Republic. This reactor complex houses the Russian Fusion Core Reactor Project. The core is able to continually produce 200 gigawatts. This battlefield has a unique map design. Fort Levski, Bulgaria Fort Levski is a fictional Russian army base in Bulgaria that houses the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades underground headquarters complex. The complex entrance can be found built into the cliffs in the southeast corner of the base. This battlefield has a unique map design and controlling it gives access to force recon ground support. Istra, Croatia Istria (Istra in Croatian and Slovene) is a peninsula in the Adriatic Sea which is shared by Croatia, Slovenia and Italy (although in the game it is revealed that the specific location of the battlefield is in Croatia). It has the same map design as Arrabida, Kurzeme, Macgillycuddy and Pamlico. Kurzeme, Latvia Courland (Kurzeme in Latvian) is one of the cultural and historical regions of Latvia. It is unclear in the game whether Russia attacked and started occupying Latvia right before the war started (like with Poland) or if Latvia had come under Russian control due to economic reasons progressively over the few years before, just like the Balkans. This battlefield has the same map design as Arrabida, Istra, Macgillycuddy and Pamlico. Mahilyow, Belarus Mahilyow (also transliterated Mogilev) is a city in eastern Belarus about 76 km from the Russian border. Little is revealed about this battlefield in the game. It has the same map design as Okefenokee and Wilstermarsch. Moscow, Russia Moscow is the capital and largest city in Russia, and the largest metropolitan area in Europe. In the game, Moscow is the seat of power for Russia. All major command and control authority for both civilian and military affairs is controlled from within the walls of the Kremlin. Rondane, Norway Rondane is the oldest national park in Norway and is a mountainous region. It is located in the southern part of Norway. This battlefield has the same map design as Brenner Pass and Chattanooga. Rovaniemi, Finland Rovaniemi is a city and municipality of Finland, and is the administrative capital of Lapland. In the game, the air base at Rovaniemi maintains key communications and guidance systems for the European Federations missile shields. It is a linchpin in European air and space defenses. This battlefield has a unique map design and controlling this battlefield grants air support. Scania, Sweden Scania, Sweden, is a geographical region on the southernmost tip of the Scandinavian peninsula. About 13% of Sweden's population lives in Scania. This battlefield has the same map design as Bedford Level and Springfield. Sevastopol, Ukraine Sevastopol, Ukraine is a port city located on the Black Sea coast. In the game, this port is the major hub of all Russian naval operations. The headquarters for the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades naval operations command is located on the base here. This battlefield has a unique design, and controlling it grants air support. Thessaly, Greece Thessaly is one of the 13 peripheries of Greece. It is suggested that Greece would have been taken over gradually by Russia due to economical problems (the same problems that forced the formation of the European Federation). Thessaly has the same map design as Carpathia, Glen Albyn and Shenandoah Valley. Vlore, Albania Vlorë is the second largest port city of Albania with a population of about 94,000 (2008 estimate). In EndWar, "the Vlore refinery is the end point of the major Black Sea area oil pipelines and the start point of pipelines carrying well over 100 million tons of oil annually into Europe's heartlands." This battlefield's map design is unique. See also * Tom Clancy's EndWar * World War III References * endwargame.us.ubi.com External links * Tom Clancy's EndWar official website Category:Lists of fictional locations Category:Tom Clancy's EndWar